Hans Grosse (Wolf2)
Hans Grosse is the secondary antagonist of Wolfenstein. Overview An imposing and ruthless German engineer who is admired by his fellow comrades, Hauptsturmführer (Captain (SS)) Hans Grosse was Deathshead's personal bodyguard and a loyal Nazi. He demonstrates prodigious strength and resilience during a brawl at an Isenstadt tavern. After witnessing a civilian punch a Nazi soldier unconscious, Hans steps in and challenges him to a fight. Though the civilian fights with all his strength, Hans shrugs off his blows and defeats the man with one punch to the face. Satisfied, Hans leaves the tavern, not realizing he brushed past Blazkowicz. Hans is seen again holding Kreisau Circle leader Caroline hostage alongside Deathshead in a castle. Caroline tries to free herself and wrestle the gun out of her captor's hands, but Hans shoots her. Hans and Deathshead escape while Blazkowicz is left to deal with a monstrous being known as the Queen Geist. During the battle on the zeppelin, Hans executes the traitorous leader of the Golden Dawn, Dr. Alexandrov, having no more purpose for the man. He then enters the Black Sun Dimension with Deathshead and dons a suit of armor equipped with dual rocket launchers, that also act like dual chainguns strangely, and a similar Thule Medallion. Using his newfound weapons, Hans eagerly challenges Blazkowicz to a duel. After a prolonged fight, Blazkowicz destroys his foe's medallion, electrocuting Hans to death. His body is then lost when the Black Sun Dimension destabilizes. As B.J. escapes, Hans' final words are "You can't win!" Strategy Hans is, like a final boss should be, the most difficult enemy to destroy. The fight comes in 4 stages. First Stage In the first stage, Hans is protected by a shield, making Empower necessary. There are multiple rotating pillars, all of which have a certain pool of Veil energy on them. This Veil energy is not infinite, but will regenerate after a short bit. The key to defeating Hans is to wait until he's fired a volley of bullets, jump out, blast him with what you've got, and then go back behind a pillar (you can also walk in front of a moving pillar as these will move you around the arena, temporarily keeping you out of Hans's line of fire). Mire is also a useful power here, as the pillars move slightly faster than B.J. even when sprinting. Another effective but not so useful tactic is to cover to the pillars and use both shield and Empower and firing until you run out of Veil energy and recharge on the wall. However, it drains Veil energy very quickly. After Hans takes a certain amount of damage, he will fall to his knees, and then rise again and destroy a pillar with a surge of energy. He does this twice, and when he goes to his knees the third time, B.J must run up to him, take his Nachtsonne crystal out that gives him Shield, and slam it into Hans' Thule Medallion. This renders them both unable to use Shield. After this, the machine explodes, and the fight moves to a lower level that is laid out like a mini-maze. There are plenty of corridors. The weapon found most useful was the fully upgraded Particle cannon, but you may prefer a different weapon, experiment if you want. Second Stage The second stage takes place beneath the top of the machine, in the inner workings. Gears provide barriers that cannot be walked through, but can be shot through. In this stage, Hans uses Mire to run at incredible speeds, making him just as dangerous as before. The key to fighting him is to use Mire as well. With it, B.J can dodge Hans' hail of bullets (Hans stands still to fire), and retaliate. Combining it with Empower is very helpful, but will drain Veil energy extremely quickly. Keep running and refilling energy, and when Hans is spotted, open fire, preferably with Mire on. Again, he drops to his knees 3 times. After each time, Hans will jump up and fire a volley of rockets down at B.J. Before the first time, Hans seems more likely to engage B.J and will not run away nearly as much. After the first time, he seems much more likely to run away after a little bit of damage. At the third time, B.J must run up and again take his Nachtsonne crystal that gives him the Mire ability out of his medallion and slam it into Hans', causing another explosion. Right now you only have Veil and Empower left. Again, the weapon found most useful was the fully upgraded Particle Cannon. The Leichenfaust 44 is a great choice too, but beware it destroying cover. If your heavier weapons are running low, conventional firearms should serve you well, though it will take a while to beat him down. Save Flammenwefer or Tesla Gun ammo if you can, it can come in handy later. Third Stage The third stage is different. B.J does not fight Hans in any real area, but rather, follows him along a stone path leading back up to the top. When B.J hits the ground, he will have the chance to stock up on much needed supplies. Following the stone path, Hans will fire volleys of rockets at B.J until he destroys a section of rocks highlighted in red. The Panzerschreck does the job very nicely. Continuing on, Hans appears far away from B.J and will fire volleys of bullets from his chain guns, but using Empower and the Kar98 works out with minimal loss of health. Keep going, and B.J will find a Veil ladder to climb, but be ready, Sniffers are at the top. Before climbing, it is a good idea to throw a couple of grenades up there, to take out a few before making your way up. A good weapon to kill any remaining Sniffers is the Tesla gun, it can also track and damage multiple sniffers at once, but the battery runs dry very rapidly. Beweare, some sniffers are equipped with explosives, which detonates upon death. Due to this, keep distance. There are about 5 at the top, and more will come pouring down the path, so be patient. Flamethrowers will incinerate them from a safe distance, so if you have it, use it. After they are all dead, continue, and Hans will be at the edge of floating Veil energy. Deal with him as seen fit, and move into the portal, and get ready for the final stage of the fight. Fourth Stage The fourth and final stage takes place in the same place as stage 2. He really isn't very difficult at this part, as there are less obstructions (the gears are gone, along with most of the ruin walls), and he doesn't possess the veil powers he used to. He still does possess the dual chain guns, though, so be very careful not to get overconfident. As soon as B.J reaches the top, aim at the center platform of the center tower. Hans will yell "I will kill you for this, Blazkowicz!", and land on the center platform. At this point, Hans is a sitting duck until the platform lowers to the same level BJ stands on. Use Empower and fire away with the Particle Cannon or any strong weapon of your choice, using cover when needed. You can also combine Empower with the Leichenfaust.44. If you risk losing some more health to fire some more shots you may have defeated him when the platform reaches the level you are. Once Hans falls for the final time, B.J approaches, pulls out his Empower Nachtsonne crystal, and jams it into Hans' medallion, destroying the Black Sun machine, and Hans along with it. B.J is ejected back into the real realm, seeing Deathshead fleeing, and he follows, as the zeppelin explodes. B.J escapes, seeing the Zeppelin crash into the Castle. The destruction of the zeppelin and the portal renders his Thule Medallion useless and so he throws it to the wreckage of the castle. Where Found Hans is found at the cutscene in the beginning of the Tavern mission, and at the end of the Castle mission. The fight is at the end of the Black Sun mission, where Hans sports armor similar to the one he used in Wolfenstein 3D. Trivia *Hans is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version, who also provides the voice for the Heavy Trooper. *It is still unknown why his eyes appeared to be red on the Black Sun Dimension. *In Castle, an intel can be found showing a blueprint for a handheld minigun, presumably a concept sketch for the Hans Grosse boss. However, in the actual boss fight he uses the same quad rocket launcher model as the Rocket Trooper, which he can fire both rockets and bullets out of. *Unlike in Wolfenstein 3D, Hans has a shaved head in Wolfenstein. **Adding to that, Hans' armor mostly resembles the green armor of brother Trans, instead of his original blue armor from mentioned game. *Hans' weapons include dual chainguns and (now) rocket launchers, making the attacks that of the Death Knight. *Hans appearance in this game seem to best resemble his concept art from Wolfenstein 3D as shown in the hint manual. *When first seen in the cutscene, he says "Guten Tag," this is obviously a reference to how in Wolfenstein 3D when as soon as you encounter him he says "Guten Tag!", where "Guten Tag" means "Good day." *The video graphic novels place the events of RtCW and Wolfenstein as direct sequels to Wolfenstein 3D & Spear of Destiny, showing the 2009 design of BJ defeating the redesigned Hans in the original game. However, when they meet in Wolfenstein, despite Hans looking directly at BJ, neither make any comment that would indicate they recognise each other. In addition, RtCW and Wolfenstein themselves make no reference to the events of the two games, neither is there any indication that Hitler is supposed to be dead during them or that BJ had ever been to Castle Wolfenstein before RtCW. It is therefore dubious whether the video graphic novels are actually canon, especially since they get other details severely wrong such as claiming the dig at the Defiled Church was to get the Dagger of Warding when in reality this was not even part of the plan (as Zemph stated directly). *In the final fight with him he makes a clanking sound when he walks, much like (chronologically) the last boss in Wolfenstein 3D, Hitler made clanking sounds while moving in his Mecha-Armor. *Regardless of being the secondary antagonist in the game, he serves as the final boss. *There is a hint that might tie that the Wolf3D and the remake series share the same canon, but yet again it is loosely. Deathshead makes a comment to Hans before the fight stating, "Don't fail me again". That could mean that Hans surrvied B.J.'s fight with him during the first game or it could refer to another mistake Hans made, but if Deathshead meant Hans's fight with B.J. for the first time then it was most likely he survived from his wounds in the aftermath of the fight. *This is the second boss, that need to be deal with more than once. Beating the Queen Geist that fought only twice. Gallery 1713057-hans_grosse.jpg|Hans Grosse at the Tavern Cut-scene. 5e8b93296afd5f1eb03018dfcbcec2cb.jpg|A Fan art of the Hans Grosse in Half-Life 2 Modification of Garry's Mod. 1287024702_hansgrosse.jpg|The fan concept art for the Garry's Mod. Category:Wolfenstein bosses Category:Wolfenstein characters